criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Miner
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Peter Miner Diane Miner Worthington Miner Frances Fuller Three unnamed half-brothers Unnamed half-sister Macaulay Culkin Kit Culkin |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Rachel Miner is an American actress. Biography Born on July 29, 1980 at New York City, New York, to director and acting teacher Peter Miner and writer and off-off-Broadway director Diane Miner, Miner had desires of becoming an actress since she was two years old. She began working with an acting coach at eight years old, received an agent at nine years old, and, by the time she was ten, she had not only worked for Woody Allen, but was cast as Michelle Bauer on Guiding Light, a portrayal that started as a recurring character before evolving into a series regular that lasted nearly five years and earned her three Young Artist Awards and an Emmy nomination. Miner has since acquired roles in TV shows, which include Vickie in Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift, Michelle Bauer on Guiding Light, a guest-star role as Laurel in Sex and the City, and Astrid in NY-LON. She also appeared on the 2007 Showtime TV series Californication, portraying Dani California (a reference to a character appearing in several songs by the Red Hot Chili Peppers), as well as a 2008 role in Fear Itself. On 2009, she appeared in the fifth-season premiere of Supernatural as the Meg Masters demon, who reappeared in the tenth episode of the same season. She reprises the role in two sixth-season episodes and three seventh-season episodes. In addition to her film and TV work, Miner has several noteworthy theatrical credits. At the age of fourteen, she appeared in Laura Cahill's The Way at Naked Angels. She then made her Broadway debut at seventeen years old, starring alongside Natalie Portman in Wendy Kesselman's adaptation of The Diary of Anne Frank, directed by stage director and librettist James Lapine. Miner also portrayed the role of Rivkele in Donald Margulies's adaptation of Sholom Asch's God of Vengeance, directed by Gordon Edelstein, and the role of Sandy in Rebecca Gilman's Blue Surge, directed by Robert Falls. On Criminal Minds Miner portrayed Molly Grandin, the sole survivor of Jane Gould, in "Today I Do". Filmography *Supernatural (2009-2013) as Meg (7 episodes) *Sons of Anarchy (2011-2012) as Dawn Trager (3 episodes) *In Their Skin (2012) as Jane *Elwood (2011) as Lulu Palu (short) *Life of Lemon (2011) as Esther *51 (2011) as Sgt. Hannah *Criminal Minds - "Today I Do" (2010) TV episode - Molly Grandin *Terriers (2010) as Eleanor Gosney (2 episodes) *No Ordinary Family (2010) as Rebecca Jessup *Love & Distrust (2010) as Terri (video, segment "Grasshopper") *The Online Gamer (2009-2010) as Beth (2 episodes) *Cold Case (2010) as Anna Coulson *The Love Affair (2010) as Karen Hall (short) *Psycho Girlfriend (2009) as Meagan *Life (2009) as Squeaky Uhry *CSI: Miami (2009) as Tammy Witten *The Butterfly Effect 3: Revelations (2009) as Jenna Reide *Californication (2007-2008) as Dani California (12 episodes) *The Cleaner (2008) as Sarah Gibbons *Fear Itself (2008) as Chelsea *Hide (2008) as Betty *Tooth and Nail (2007) as Neon *The Blue Hour (2007) as Julie *The Still Life (2007) as Robin *The Memory Thief (2007) as Mira *Cult (2007) as Mindy *Penny Dreadful (2006) as Penny Deerborn *Without a Trace (2006) as Julia Martic *Grasshopper (2006) as Terri (short) *Onion Underwater as Tara (short) *The Black Dahlia (2006) as Martha Linscott *Love and Debate (2006) as Sophia *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Valerie Whitehall *Fatwa (2006) as Cassie Davidson *Medium (2006) as Emilia 'Lia' Purcell *Bones (2005) as Mary Costello *Circadian Rhythm (2005) as Sarah *Little Athens (2005) as Allison *Man of God (2005) as Karen Cohen *Guy in Row Five (2005) as Jade *NY-LON (2004) as Astrid (7 episodes) *Haven (2004) as Eva *Bully (2001) as Lisa Connelly *Sex and the City (1999) as Laurel *Joe the King (1999) as Patty *Henry Fool (1997) as Girl in Library #3 *Guiding Light (1990-1995) as Michelle Bert Bauer (50 episodes) *Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift (1990) as Vickie *Alice (1990) as 12-Year-Old Alice 'PRODUCER' *The Online Gamer (2009) - Producer (1 episode) *Psycho Girlfriend (2009) - Producer (6 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People